


Crimson Day

by LittleRedWolfe (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Because He's Funny Like That, Dark Harry Potter, Do-Over, Eventual Dark Marauders, Fix-It, Harry James Potter is Evan Wolfe Harris, Harry Potter is Still Seeker, Harry Potter is Still a Gryffindor, Harry Steals Hermione's Time Turner, Harry's Animagus is a Ghost Bat Called Dracula, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Marauder Harry Potter, Marauders' Era, Name Changes, Post Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Post-Hogwarts Third Year, Post-Prisoner of Azkaban, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Harry Potter, Second Chances, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LittleRedWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They'd done it. Sirius is fading away like a distant star in the sky upon Buckbeak's back. They had saved an innocent man from a terrible fate, and an innocent creature from a terrible death. They had saved everyone, but sitting on the hospital bed in the dark, Hermione and Ron sleeping soundly in their own beds, Harry does not feel as content as he should. He turns the time turner over in his hands, having nicked it from Hermione's neck only a few seconds ago. Harry can see the potential in the strange golden hourglass sitting in his hands. It can only go back one hour per turn but Harry knows he can do it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Day

**Crimson Day By Bitch King**

Chapter One

* * *

* * *

**Hogwarts 1994**

They'd done it. Sirius is fading away like a distant star in the sky upon Buckbeak's back. They had saved an innocent man from a terrible fate, and an innocent creature from a terrible death. They had saved everyone, but sitting on the hospital bed in the dark, Hermione and Ron sleeping soundly in their own beds, Harry does not feel as content as he should. He turns the time turner over in his hands, having nicked it from Hermione's neck only a few seconds ago. Harry can see the potential in the strange golden hourglass sitting in his hands. It can only go back one hour per turn but Harry knows he can do it.

Does he dare to do it though?

He would not have a way back. A time turner only goes one way. He would miss everyone, leaving them behind like this, but if he succeeded then no one would ever have anything to fear again. The pros far exceed the cons so long as he succeeded. Of course, should he fail all his efforts would be for nothing, but Harry is pretty sure he can do it. Harry peeks his head out of his bed, glancing at Madam Pomfrey sleeping in the chair, and the thirteen, almost fourteen, year old boy slips silently from the bed. He tiptoes out of the medical ward, and he keeps to the shadows, not stopping until he is safe in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry throws together a bag of his most important possessions. His invisibility cloak. The marauder's map. His broom-care kit. His firebolt which he'd shrunken down in it's own case. A flying motorcycle gifted to him by Remus, much like his godfather's, and also shrunken down small enough to fit in a matchbox. And his Gringotts Money pouch, which he had only a few days earlier snuck out to fill with every bit of money he owned much to the goblin's disdain, which was quite a lot to be perfectly honest, in order to fund his own attempt to spend a Dursley free summer in the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was going to do and sending a silent farewell and wish for luck to everyone. He started turning and didn't stop until the time-turner refused to turn anymore, and then he let go. The world spins around like a wayward top in a flash of shimmering pale gold, jumbled colorful images, muffled voices, and the oddest smell of tangerines and beach sand. It seems to go on forever, and yet it seems to be over before Harry has time to blink. It is when it is over, and Harry finds himself standing in the empty streets of Hogsmead, under a large pale moon and starlight dusky sky, that he begins to regret his decision.

He hadn't thought of what he would do, or even where the time turner would drop him. He looks down at the hourglass, and it is no longer filled with golden sand. Not even a single grain of shimmering dust resides in the now useless necklace. Harry slides the chain over his head and then tucks it under his shirt. He might as well figure out when he is. A simple tempus charm sheds light on his current situation. It is currently four past six in the morning on July 04, 1974. The shops in Hogsmead open at exactly six, and Harry decides that the best course of action is to check out the shops and find himself living arrangements until the next school semester in September.

The first shop he visits sells wizarding clothes, which Harry buys enough of to create a decent wardrobe despite it being a bit strange style for those of pure blood. He buys books from a small bookstore, and enough potion supplies to last him until the school semester. He even gets himself a new wand from a mixed wand shop shutting down in a few days, a thirteen inch cherry wand with a core of basilisk venom and phoenix tears. His holly wand is too well known for him to get away with using it if he fails, but it doesn't matter because his new wand feels even more amazing in his hands. Temperamental and Loyal, just like himself. Harry rents a small cheap room in a tiny bed and breakfast inn near the edge of the magical city, and he contemplates the days and years to come.

His last thought before sleep claims him, is of his parents, and the chances of his meeting them.

* * *

**Hogwarts 1974**

James Potter is not really paying attention to the sorting. He has never held much interest in the sorting to begin with, but this year it seems especially boring. In fact, the only interesting thing going on won't happen until after the sorting, because for the first time ever, Hogwarts has a transfer student. James knows little about the mysterious boy leaning up against the wall, in fact he doesn't even know his name, but he is very intriguing.

The boy is small and thin, the kind of thin that makes James sick to his stomach, and he moves in the same guarded way that Sirius does after spending parts of his summer at his home. James isn't dumb. He recognizes the tell-tell signs of someone who's used to touch being painful and words being cutting and sharp. It makes him want to grab the boy and lock him away so no one will ever hurt him. Yet despite his obvious undernourishment and the way he moves like a trapped animal, he is rather pretty, for a boy. His skin is a lovely shade of pale ivory, pale almost unnoticeable freckles scatter across his skin. His unruly shoulder length hair is as black as a raven's wing with thick streaks James can only describe as October. It's a sort of red-orange-russet color, sort of like a cross between a polished knut, the leaves in fall, and a Rome apple. His face is thin and has an almost fox-like quality to it, from the high cheekbones and the slender strait nose, to his smirking lips and his big not quite almond or round long lashed iridescent ethereal emerald eyes, a shade or two darker than those of his long time crush Lily. He wears black framed glasses in a similar rectangular design as James's own, but the frames are thin rather than thick like his own.

Sirius bumps his shoulder, and James suddenly realizes he was staring. "See something you like?" the boy teases, and James rolls his eyes.

"I don't know, he's kinda cute. His eyes make Lily's look dull and ordinary, which is kind of impressive because Lily's eyes are so gorgeous I practically turn poetic." James teases back. "I was thinking of setting him up with you, Padfoot. After all, Evans is the only one for me."

Sirius rolls his eyes again. "Keep telling yourself that James."

Remus interrupts their banter before they can get to the bickering part. "Has anyone seen Peter?"

The two others frown. "Now that you mention it, no." James frowns harder. "I haven't seen him since he left the train compartment to go to the bathroom. Where do you think he is?"

Before the answer comes, the headmaster finally announces the sorting of the transfer student. "Evan Harris, if you would please take a seat to be sorted." He walks up to the stool and the hat is places on his head. Sirius and Remus shake with silent laughter, and James turns a questioning glance at them. Remus is the first to break his quiet chuckling.

"Evans is the only one for you." James lets his head thump down on the surface of the table, the irony not lost to him. He kicks both of his best friends in the shins, scowling and wishing he could go back in time and change his words.

The hall is actually mostly quiet for the boy's sorting, wondering just where he belongs, and why it has been ten minutes and they still haven't heard a house name. If James had to guess, he would say Evan Harris is arguing with sorting hat. His body language is tense and agitated, and though they can't see his eyes, his lips are twisted into a snarl that rivals Remus's when he lets his wolfish side out. After fifteen minutes of murmuring and annoyed calls for food, finally the hat speaks, only to say, "Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff! Stop arguing with me you Wretch!"

Evan Harris grabs the had from his head with a growl that makes flesh crawl, and he starts twisting it and shaking it while saying something in a different language that James would bet his invisibility cloak is not something for children's ears. He throws the hat to the ground and stomps on it a couple times, and he is about to slam his foot down for probably the seventeenth time, when the hat lets out a wheezing rasp of "Gryffindor" before succumbing to still silence. Evan Harris grins a bright beautiful smile of all teeth, the kind of smile that makes you think of sharks circling baby seals, and walks to the Gryffindor table. Remus, Sirius, and James are the only ones to clap with enthusiasm as the strange boy makes his way to the fourth years section, the others in the hall clapping with wariness and caution, a bit frightened by his temperamental display.

James pulls the newest fourth year down to the empty seat next to him, ignoring his flinch much like he's learned to do with Sirius, and throws an arm around his shoulders. "You are my hero." he grins. "I'm seriously in love with you right now. Your rage stomping on the sorting hat made my day. No my entire year."

James cackles and the new student just grins and mockingly bows in his seat. "I aim to please." he sounds much more friendly when he isn't yelling in unknown languages, and he has a sort of muted Scottish accent.

"I'm James." He laughs, grabbing food as it arrives. "And the two handsome blokes across from me are Remus and Sirius. Welcome to Gryffindor."

The boy laughs. "Evan, but you already know that." he shakes their hands as they are offered.

"So, Harris?" The transfer looks over at Sirius, who gives him a roguish smile. "Are you related to the Angara Harris's or the Ruben Harris's If I might ask?" 

The transfer shakes his head. "Neither. I'm a half-blood. My mother was a muggle-born, and my father was a pureblood, but because I'm an illegitimate mistake child, his words, I took my mother's last name. They died when I was just a baby, so I grew up in an orphanage until I found out about magic, but they wouldn't let me go. I met my godfathers last year and they taught me a lot, but they died before they could legally adopt me. I got emancipated over the summer, which is the only reason I can come here."

The three marauders stare at him, and after Sirius stops choking on his bacon Remus asks, "How are you emancipated? You're only fourteen. I thought you had to be fifteen."

Harris laughs. "I'm a bit of a special case, Dearie. I tested out on a few subjects, and the ones I didn't I technically passed a sixth year level. By all rights I should be sitting with the seventh years, but the school system is messed up. And I turn fifteen on April first, so that works out in my favor." Before they can say anything he suddenly smirks and steeples his hands like the villain in that muggle movie Sirius dragged them all to watch over summer. "I'd suggest you watch the head table."

Curious they turn their eyes towards the head table only to watch as suddenly all the professors and the headmaster are turned into rainbow spotted black cows. Evan Harris cackles, head thrown back, shoulders shaking, full bellied gleeful cackling like a movie witch. The marauders grin in unison, laughing along with the rest of the hall. "The antidote's in the rolls." he calls up once the noise has dispersed, and then he dissolves into more manic chuckles as the cow-professors try to trample all over each other for the bread.

"Definite Marauder." James says, drawing Evan's attention back to him. he casts a silencing charm around them so that the boy can freely ask his questions.

"Marauder?" he asks.

"It's our club." Remus says.

Evan shifts forward in his seat. "Do I have to be a werewolf to get in, or just a master prankster?" At their pale faces and stuttering he elaborates. "Your eyes flashed amber and you scented the air when I sat down. I just sort of assumed you were all werewolves, which is cool with me. One of my godfathers was a werewolf."

Sirius laughs. "Nope, just Remus. But you do need an animagus form."

James nods. "Yeah. I'm a stag, and we call me Prongs, and Sirius here is a black dog that we call Padfoot. Remus is Moony because he's a werewolf. We have another friend somewhere around here, Peter, and he still hasn't figured out how to change into his animagus form, but the spell said he's a rat, so we've been calling him Wormtail. You'll meet him later."

"Well as luck would have it I do have an animagus form." they grin at him with eyes glittering with excitement and curiosity. "I turn into a Ghost Bat, which is a small carnivorous white bat indigenous to upper Australia. My Godfathers and I decided on Dracula, which is the name of a vampire in a book I am fond of by a Dhampir named Bram Stoker, because the Ghost bat is sometimes referred to as a false Vampire bat."

They give him impressed looks. They spend the rest of the feast joking and sharing pranking stories until they are sent up to their dorms.

Peter never shows up.


End file.
